Darling AU (one-shot)
by NARUHINASASUSAKULOVERS11
Summary: when you see someone from afar and want to know so much about them, until you do.. and then what happens in the end well every ending in this is different found out and read. no copy right song is called darling by max


( _Walking into a room of unfamiliar faces but yet your caught my eye. Love at first sight is too cliche, but you took my breathe away  
Darling, Darling, will we meet again, will we meet again)  
_  
Stepping into a bar, looking around til I saw you, your smile bright up the room, that shines like the moon above, hair reminds me of the stars. Taking a deep breathe 'cause I stopped breathing for a second. I don't know this feeling but all i know is that i need to know her, as she walks out the bar with a last glance my way. hoping to see her again, days went by , i beginning to believe i wont see her again, in til we collied into each other, all the items falling out her hand. i help her pick them, our hands touched as we went to grab the same book. looking up an instance getting lost in her lovely lavenders eyes. cough to clear my throat i asked her if she car to join one of these days. all she did was smile my way nods her thanks, "maybe lets see shall we" was last thing i hear her say. i stood there frozen, i was trying to run after her, but i lost her not knowing where turn too or if she took a cab.

( _Coffee cups and rain falling from the ceiling, how things happen so fast No,No. One moment we're meeting, he next our lips are dancing, One night with you and I forget my past. Darling, Darling, will we meet again, will we meet again.)_

We been hanging for weeks. one day the rain caught us guard, and we were already close to my house, i made us hot coffee as she changes her clothes that i let her use. once i set everything on the floor, blankets , the hot coffee, snacks. when i saw her come out the bathroom, i tired so hard to hide the blush that was fighting to come over my face, but i held control. waving my hand for her to come sit down, we drank our coffee, laughing, playing games, then the games got hotter and hotter the more we played. i don't know we were drinking coffee but then it turned into, harder substance, the next thing anyone knew anything we were on the floor, me on top of her. our lips connecting to each other. the heat our bodies mixing together, she is making forgot all my past pain just by this one night. from there on we were becoming closer with loving day, but like everything so wonderful falls before you without proper care it crumbs to the ground, our fights, the pain. we went apart. but will i see you again darling.

( _Darling I know you're a million footsteps away,But maybe someday I can take all those footsteps and pray that i can run to you, run to you anyway. Darling, Darling, will we meet again, will we meet again)_

Praying that all can go back to the way, we was. you can be millions miles away from me but I will run no matter the case I will follow you to ends of the world just to see you one last time, your lavender eyes, your midnight blue hair, your soft snow white skin. most of the smile that can brighten my darken days. but your gone why 'cause we never the end our love, it happen to soon, that neither of us what was going to happen. walking around the city, head bowed down, not wanting to be bother. turn a corner, not a care in the world. I felt myself drop to the ground. i look to see no other then her, but in her arms is a child but i couldn't see its face, just blonde hair. her eyes shock from seeing me. just when i was about to ask her how was she doing for this past year. the kid from i can tell its a boy turns and looks my way, and i was staring his deep blue eyes shine like the ocean. i was lost and hurt that she found a lover to bare a child with i envy that person so much but i knew she maybe more happy with him then she was with me. i smiled and took ready to make my leave in til i heard words that i never knew she was going to say. "he's yours" frozen i stood look right at her as if she was lying. but she could be the kid is almost a year old. i smiled hoping that we can start over. once again she surprise me with her maybe a once a again "we meet again" smiling my way, i kissed her, but knowing this journey in this life wont be easy

-  
that my little AU ONE SHOT i hope you like i know its not much  
and it may drag or a little confusing please let me know if i should fix anything  
or if it wasnt that good ... and this idea kinda popped into my while listen to  
(MAX: DARLING)


End file.
